


Day 23 – Family in Blood

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, In Public, M/M, Making Out, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: They won the war and now everybody else had to bow down before them.





	Day 23 – Family in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

With a smile playing over his face, Sam pressed his brother down on the massive table made from the bones of the damned. Dean grunted at the impact but wrapped his long legs around Sam’s waist with a cheeky grin.

 

“Come on Sammy; I know you can do better than that.” Dean was taunting him, and Sam knew it, but Dean was the only one allowed to tease him.

 

Snarling, Sam wrenched his brother’s head to the side, and if his brother had been still a mere human his neck would have been broken under the force Sam used. Dean hadn’t been human for a long time now.

 

When Sam had defeated the Devil himself, he had taken the fallen archangels’ power. He had taken Lucifer’s grace and when Heaven opened its gates and garrison after garrison of angels tried to take down the newly risen boyking, but they failed. The angels fell one after the other in front of Sam.

 

In a last and desperate attempt to stop Sam Winchester, the angels went after his brother, killed him and threw his soul into the pit.

 

What the angels didn’t think of was the fact that Sam Winchester was now the King of Hell. With a snap of his fingers, the new King of Hell commanded the soul that had once been his brother to his side, and Dean Winchester rose again as the King’s chosen Consort and Knight.

 

What had been spared of Earth when the King of Hell fought against the armies of Heaven, fell victim to the Knight of Hell Dean Winchester when he hunted down the last of the angels. Humanity died in his path like flies.

 

When the Knight of Hell presented the last of the angels to his king, the Boyking of Hell and his Consort celebrated.

 

Just like they did now.

 

Dean’s moans of pain and pleasure echoed in the throne room when his brother and king buried his teeth in Dean’s neck to drink from the only one Sam would be drinking from until eternity claimed them all.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
